Face your fears
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: He just wanted to get away from the vampiric way of life,she had other ideas... Between vlad and ingrid, brother and sister heart to heart fanfic, possibly set at the start of series 3. (read and review)-GRTstoryteller
1. Chapter 1

Face your fears

Chapter 1- Escaping and goodbye

Vlad followed Ingrid through the desserted corridor of their school everytime she looked round he would hide behind any obstacle to prevented being spotted. Then he seized the opportunity and pinned his older sister against a row of lockers, she gave him a dark glare before saying "you know there are much quicker ways to get my attention?,are you purposely trying to give me a heart attack!,and wow you are freakishly strong". He stepped forwards and shifts his position so his lips lightly glazed her ear, she turned away feeling uncomfortable with the sudden closeness, he whispered "Ingrid, i have made my decision i am leaving, and i know right".

* * *

She gives him a evil glare before hitting him in the shoulder "you can't leave me with dad!, and my back hurts now because of you" he gives her a sympathetic smile then she continued "your problem vladimir is you think running away from your problems helps solve them,your wrong!" he scans the corridor making sure no one is approching him and his sister especially the van heistings then he turns to walk away until Ingrid grabs his arm pulling him back, and turns him to face her she smiles then the bizzarre happens she hugs him (the two had never got on like a house on fire this was proberly the first time they had showen any affection towards eachother).

He steps back "you don't do hugs!" he says offering her a small smile she leans back against the lockers and says "well, my little brothers leaving now would be a good time to be nice,right vladdy", vlad says in a slow yet obedient tone of voice "that's the problem you are never nice?" he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at his feet, Ingrid steps forwards and whispers to her little brother "fine i will accept you running away just don't get lost or bite anyone", he gives a sly smile but unfortunately for him she notices and says "i am serious vlad and i can tell you one thing i am certain daddy will track you down as soon as he finds out". He laughs and says "ha, i will deal with Dad" she gives him a small smile before continuing (knowing she had been defeated and not stood her ground as a demanding/protective older sister) "there is no way of making you stay?" "no, oh but Ingrid...bye, i am gonna kind of miss you" she smiles but hits him in the arm, vlad frowns and turns walking away she shouts "be careful vladimir!" he heard her, weather he follows her simple instruction is another matter...

I know is short but as always (read & review)-GRTstoryteller


	2. Chapter 2- Depression

**_Face your fears_**

**_chapter 2- Depression_**

It had been two weeks after vladimir's decission to run away from his family and title, Ingrid was going insane with worry asking herself "what if he is dead?" she wasn't wishing her brother dead...just feared he might of been caught by some slayers. If anything she felt she felt depressed and more alone than ever the most attention she ever got from the Count (her father) was a occasional glare, what with her being her least favorite child. Zoltan glided into her room asking "mistress Ingrid,what is wrong? (even though he already knew) its master Vladimir isn't it? she gave the wolf/dog a small smile strocking his fur "Zoltan it's horrible, everytime i close my eyes i picture him being attacked by slayers...his my little brother i would never forgive myself if he got hurt" Zoltan considered this before replying "mistress it is only in you nature to worry about master Vlad, i am sure he is fine and frankly if he was too leave only months ago you wouldn't care, why the change in heart?" she replied "I have changed and also realised i do care about Vlad... I just miss my brother is that so bad?" zoltan places his head on her leg while she lies on her bed before saying "no,no mistress it is highly acceptable". Suddenly The Count bursts into her room in pure fury "Ingrid, where is your brother!" he snarls, she didn't know whether to cover his back or spill "He left ok, and i feel like doing the same!" she shouts at her father then cried softly "Urgh, my son and heir one...no!" he snaps before turning to hunt for his son, he would fail in his search however as Vlad was sitting on Ingrid's window sill only outside the shutters which were open...

* * *

In Ingrid and their fathers 'discussion' neither noticed his pressence to make himself heard he asked simply "you would cry over me?" Zoltan and Ingrid looked over at him at the same time and both said "Master Vladimir!" in sync and Ingrid ran over to him hugging him so he almost fell back out the window he had to grab her shoulder to steady himself "ok,easy tiger" he said softly letting her sob into his shoulder, Zoltan admired the bond then went away "I thought you was dead Vlad!" Ingrid shouted he replied jokingly "oh cheers" with a hint of sarcasm, but she found it far from amusing and had to restrain herself from punching him, after a awkward moment they walked into the throne room sitting at the large wooden dining table "so...wher's dad?" vlad asked "out...looking for you" ingrid replied at that moment Renfield walked into the room "ah, master vlad how does roasted cockroachs sound for dinner?" he asked asif Vlad had never left to his knowledge "urgh,disgusting...somethings just never change do they?" he asked directly to Ingrid "you got that right bro" she says highfiving eachother, Renfield looks confused when they both start laughing...

* * *

**_So chapter 2 is up tell me your thoughts on the chapter as always (read and review) feed back is always welcome-GRTstoryteller._**


	3. Chapter 3-battle declared

**_Face your fears_**

_CHAPTER 3-Vampire war_

_So Ingrid is in a horrid mood (nothing new there) only this time she has good reason..._

* * *

"Vladimir dracula we need to talk!" Ingrid shouted so the whole castle heard,Vlad sighed and ran down from his tower room to the throne room where Ingrid stood scowling at him "yes dearest sister,what have i done now?" he asked sitting at the table "oh nothing...APART FROM DECLARED WAR!" she snapped, at this vlad peerked up very confused and relied "no i have defiantly not declared war!...anyway that power remains with dad not me, not yet" Ingrid then completely lost it, stridding over to the large oak table and shoving a letter infront of him "well explain this then?" he observes the scripture for a milisecond before replying in a smug attitude "ok, firstly this is written in transilvainian which i do not understand and secondly...i have not declared war" as he gets up to walk away Ingrid has other ideas grabbing the back of his shirt pulling him back like a mother cat snagging her kitten "dad will be furious when he finds out" she says in a dissapointed tone of voice "wouldn't want to upset him would you, vladdy" she continued purposely using his nickname to annoy him as she went and sat on a comfortable chair vlad strides over,leaning in so they are face to face and say very clearly "i,have,not ,declared,WAR!" after a short moment of mocking laughter from Ingrid she replies with "dont get snappy with me mister, its dad i would be concerned about he is out haunting now but when he returns and discovers this (she holds the letter up)... artical i am guessing he will be very...shocked" Vlad glares at the piece of paper before replying "maybe he doesn't have to find out...ever" that wasn't what she expected "come again?" she asks in confusion "all i need to do is face who ever is willing to fight me,the chosen one and burn the letter" he says.

* * *

"BURN IT!, you can't do that" she snarls "oh really and why not?" he asks clearly wanting to see what answer she comes up with "because that is just evil" she says "it goes with the vampiric gene dad need not know anything about this" he replies leaning against the fireplace "what makes you so sure i won't tell him" she says in a smug tone attempting to stand her ground "because your coming with me..." before she can question him,he grabs her arm literally dragging her to walk with him all she can manage to say is "Vlad!, this is stupid...it could all be a hoax" the word 'hoax' makes him freeze and turn on his heal "oh really now why would you say that?"he ask folding his arms,awaiting a answer "urgh,because there is...a possibilty it could be and...I don't want to see you get hurt" she rushes the last couple of words hoping he didn't hear, one problem is that he did hear "well isn't that suprising Ingrid for once you are actually with me and not against me well is nice to see you finally becoming a caring older sister" he replies very sarcasticly "dont push it breather boy" she snarls in responce looking down at her shoes "so...are we going to teach them not to mess with the dracula clan?" he asks calmly looking over at her. She considers his question for a few seconds before replying "you bet ya" she then embraces him in a bone shattering hug and mutters into his shoulder "just promise me one thing?" "whats that?" he asks "that you wont go and get yourself slayed" at this they share a chuckle.

* * *

So chapter 3- the story is making slow progress hopefully the next chapter 'the actual battle' will be coming soon anyway (read & review)-GRTstoryteller


End file.
